This invention is related to an apparatus for securing shoelaces coupleable to the tongue of a shoe, and to a shoe incorporating such an apparatus, in general, and in particular to a specific form of such an apparatus capable of securing a shoelace to the tongue of the shoe during intermediate stages in the production of a bow, while at the same time adding increased play value to the shoe.
Shoelace securing devices are known in the art as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,270 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,127. U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,270 is directed to a shoelace securing device having first and second jaw members which are mounted flush on a shoe top using the shoelaces with the jaw opening facing away from the shoe. At least one jaw member is displaceable away from the other jaw member at the jaw opening, the jaws being biased to maintain the jaw opening closed. Openings are provided at either sides of the device to receive laces therethrough for anchoring the device to the shoe. During the tying of a knot, the jaws of the device are biased apart by passing the lace between the jaws during the lace tying process. This device holds the lace during intermediate stages in the production of the bow.
The device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,127 has a first jaw, or a base, with holes through which laces can be threaded to attach it to the shoe. A second jaw, or cover, is coupled to the first jaw by a hinge and is closed over the first jaw once a knot has been tied, maintaining the knot in a tied position therein.
Both of these shoelace securing devices have proven satisfactory, with the device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,270 offering several advantages. However, these prior art shoelace securing devices rest above the shoe and are releasably secured to the shoe only by the laces through holes provided either on the sides of the device or beneath the device through which the shoelaces are passed. The result is a bulkier construction because the device can rest on the shoe upper or in part on the tongue of the shoe and an increased risk that one or both of the devices will be lost, particularly by young children. The bulkiness can cause discomfort to the shoe wearer. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an apparatus for securing shoelaces which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art devices described above.